marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (Earth-43)
Summary Batman, real name Bruce Wayne, is the protagonist of the Earth-43 trilogy of vampire stories: Red Rain, Bloodstorm, and Crimson Mist. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-B | At least 9-B | At least 9-B | Up to 8-B Name: Bruce Wayne, Batman, Bat-Man Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Adult Classification: Human vampire, vampire hunter | Undead vampire hunter, heroic vampire | Evil monster, serial killing vampire Powers and Abilities: * Red Rain: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Vehicular Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Preparation, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), True-Flight (Via wings), Venomous Saliva (Turns those bitten into vampires), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, possibly Mind Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Could scale to other vampires who have the ability of hypnosis), Minor Air Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Control over bats), Shapeshifting and Transformation (Could be comparable to other vampires who can do this; Vampire can become vampire bats which gives them Small Size (Type 1 to 2) * Bloodstorm: All previous abilities, Elemental Intangibility (Can become mist), Immortality (Type 7), Enhanced Senses(Perfect Night-Vision, possibly hearing and smell; Comparable to other vampires), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Unlike normal vampires, he is unaffected by holy items due to his "pure heart". He does lose this resistance after feasting on human blood) and Pain Manipulation * Crimson Mist: All previous abilities, Shapeshifting and Transformation (Can become mist and a giant humanoid bat. Possibly can become a vampire bat like other vampires), Enhanced Senses (Same as before, enhanced hearing, possibly smell), presence kills plants, Resistance to Fear Manipulation * With Prep:All previous abilities, Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency:''' '''Wall level (Ripped out a cement and metal drain, is stronger than ten men, and violently pulverized a door) | At least Wall level (Batman can casually snap necks, destroy part of a chimney, snapping bones, and smashing a table; stronger than before) | At least Wall level (Broke a stalactite, smashed part of a wall rip the heads off vampires, stronger than before) | Up to City Block level with preparation (Created a bomb that decimated Wayne Manor) Speed:''' '''Superhuman (Vampires are shown to be faster than human Batman, which was peak human, can fly faster than cars can move) | Subsonic (Stronger than before, can dodge arrows) | At least Subsonic (Casually caught arrows, faster than before) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 5 (Casually lifted a car) | At least Class 5 (Superior to before) | At least Class 5 '''(Superior to before) Striking Strength:' '''Wall Class' | At least Wall Class | At least Wall Class Durability:''' '''Wall level (Tanked an explosion this level, can take hits from Dracula and other vampires who are this strong) | At least Wall level | At least Wall level | City Block level (Built a coffin-like structure he uses to survive the explosion mentioned above) Stamina:''' High | High | High Range:' Standard melee range, varies with equipment | Standard melee range, varies with equipment | Standard melee range | Varies '''Standard Equipment:' Batarangs, Bat-Mobile, silver Batarangs | Ax, wooden stakes/knives | None | Explosives Intelligence:''' Genius (Able to find the locations of were vampires were hiding, likely build the items/gear (Including the computer) in his cave, made a plasma sedative that quenched his bloodlust for a time, skilled driver, marksman, and fighter. He also can create bombs with high destructive capabilities, as well as a coffin that could survive the explosion) '''Weaknesses: * Being beheaded * Stakes to the heart paralyze vampires * Vampires can pass running water * Sunlight kills vampires and severally weakened him when he was a living vampire * Holy symbols and items (Only effects him after drinking human blood) Key: Living Vampire (Red Rain) | Undead Vampire (Bloodstorm) | Evil Undead Vampire (Crimson Mist) | With Preparation Note: Earth-43 Batman Feats, Equipment, and Stats